The Jedi King
by AeroCat
Summary: AUNonCanon. Follows the storyline of The Lion King. Luke wanted to be king... until his father was murdered and he was blamed. Is there anything out there that will get him to return to Naboo and take his place as the Jedi King?
1. Chapter 1

For a better explanation of this fanfic, check out my profile.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Star Wars or The Lion King. If I did, then… that would be pretty scary…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Jedi King**

** Chapter I**

The sun was just rising over Naboo, although the streets of Theed were already crowded with people. Beings from all over the galaxy came to the new capital for one purpose- to be one of the first to see the new prince.

The King's advisor, C3PO, was walking around the palace courtyard, just to make sure that everyone invited was in attendance. He then walked up the palace steps, and up to a young man. The man had thick brownish-blond hair, and vivid blue eyes. He wore well-made robes- the mark of a Jedi King.

"Master Anakin," C3PO greeted the king. "Everyone has arrived, and Yoda is on his way here. The royal family from Alderaan is here, and Tatooine, and Yavin-"

"That will do, 3PO." Anakin said.

A few minutes later, a small creature with green skin and big ears made his way up the palace steps with its cane. Anakin smiled and greeted his visitor with a hug.

"I'm glad to see you made the trip well, Master Yoda," he said.

"Good to see you again, it is, your Majesty." Yoda replied. "Where is the young prince?"

Anakin brought Yoda into the palace's throne room. Sitting in a chair was Anakin's queen, Padme. In her arms were a small bundle of blankets. Anakin kissed his wife's forehead as Yoda came up to them. The small creature peered into the bundle, and a small pink face stared back at him.

"Our son, Luke." Padme said proudly.

Yoda smiled at the baby. "Give you, I will, the blessing of the Jedi." He said to the child.

He stuck his hand in a pocket in his robes, and pulled out a piece of fruit. He cut the fruit open with a claw, and smeared Luke's forehead with the flesh. Next, he got out a vial of dust, and sprinkled it on the child. He sneezed, and everyone laughed.

Then Yoda took the child from Padme's arms, and took him to the palace entrance. Anakin and Padme followed, and stood behind the creature. In front of the crowd, Yoda lifted the child above his head for everyone to see. The entire crowd cheered with delight.

Then there was a break in the clouds, and a beam of sunlight shined on the baby. At this moment, everyone bowed to their future leader… Prince Luke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, C3PO went down to the lowest level of the Theed Palace, which most would consider a dungeon. This was the home of the king's brother, Palpatine. This man almost destroyed the galaxy and turned Anakin to the Dark Side… until he revealed that he had the same father as the King. Anakin made him give up the role of Supreme Chancellor, and the title Jedi King was later made.

On this afternoon, C3PO walked into Palpatine's underground suite to find him playing with… a steak. A medium rare T-bone, actually.

"Life's not fair, is it?" Palpy whined to the meat. "If only I never said anything… then we would have had power over the entire galaxy… but no. I shall never be king… and _you_ shall never see another dinner table ever again. Adieu."

Palpy was just about to put the steak in his mouth, when C3PO interrupted. "Uh… pardon me, Master Palpatine, but… I don't think it's quite right to play with one's food."

C3PO had startled the old man, and he dropped the steak on the floor.

"You just made me lose my lunch!" Palpy yelled at the droid.

"Apologies sir, but… King Anakin is coming to visit." C3PO finished quickly, trying to avoid punishment from Palpy.

"Oh, how exciting!" Palpatine exclaimed, not sounding excited at all.

"Not really… he's wondering why you weren't at the ceremony." The droid told him.

"Oh, I'm so scared… especially when I have _this!_" He pulled a device from his pocket.

"A _detonator!_" C3PO gasped. "Now sir… is this _really_ necessary? HELP!"

"Palpatine!" a voice shouted. "Leave him alone!"

C3PO and Palpatine looked toward the dungeon entrance, where Anakin stood. Palpatine quickly put the detonator in his pocket and greeted his half-brother.

"Why, isn't it King Ani, coming here to mingle with his citizens!" Palpatine exclaimed.

Anakin was not amused. "Padme and I didn't see you at the presentation of Luke."

"That was _today?_" Palpatine gasped, breaking into a fake sob. "Oh, I feel so awful! I must be getting old…"

"That's no excuse!" C3PO blurted, in one of his rare outbursts. "After all, you've admitted that you're the king's brother! You should have been first in line!"

"I _was_ first in line… until that little brat was born." Palpatine growled.

"That 'brat' is my son, and your future king!" Anakin snapped.

Palpatine ignored him and headed towards the door.

"Don't turn your back on me, Palpatine!" Anakin shouted.

"Oh no, Anakin, maybe _you_ shouldn't turn _your_ back on me." Palpatine mumbled.

At this statement, Anakin flipped over Palpatine and landed in front of him, with a blue lightsaber ignited.

"Is that a challenge?" the king demanded.

"Of course not." His brother replied. "I wouldn't dare kill a family member, now would I?"

With that, Palpatine fled up the dungeon steps. Anakin watched him go, sighing. "What am I going to do with him?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's chapter 1! I know it follows the actual _Lion King _storyline pretty well. In case you wanted to know, I'm mostly following the Lion King storybook back from 1994. I may also add some parts from the Broadway musical too. Read and review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

_Ten Years Later…_

It is early morning in Theed. At the palace, a young boy is looking out from a balcony. He has brownish-blond hair and blue eyes, just like Anakin. He gives the city a gleeful smile before running inside.

The boy runs into the royal bedchamber, where Anakin and Padme are fast asleep in a king-sized canopy bed. He immediately jumps onto the bed, and starts repeatedly pushing the king.

"Dad! Wake up! We have to go!" the boy- obviously Prince Luke- urged his father. "Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad…"

Padme is the first one awoken by her son's chanting. "Your son is awake," she said to her husband.

Anakin yawned. "Before the twin suns rise, he's _your_ son." he remarked.

"Dad!" Luke yelled. He then smacks Anakin in the face.

"Ouch!" the king yelped.

"You promised!" Luke whined.

"All right, I'm up!" Anakin assured him. "Not so hard, next time…"

"Yeah!" his son exclaimed and skipped out of the room. Anakin gave his wife a kiss before following Luke.

The pair went up a staircase, which led to the palace's roof. Anakin and Luke went to the edge of the wall and looked out into the city… and the rest of the galaxy.

"Look, Luke… everything you see before you is our kingdom." The king told the prince. "A Jedi's time rises and falls like the sun. One day, Luke, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the second Jedi King."

"And this will be all be mine?" Luke asked in awe.

"Everything on the planet," Anakin replied.

The prince looked out towards a very large lake, where there were glowing lights.

"What about that pretty place in the lake?" he asked.

"We've had some… disagreements… with the creatures of the lake," Anakin answered uneasily. "You must never go there, son."

"But I thought a Jedi could do whatever he wants!" Luke said, confused.

"There's more than being a Jedi than getting your way all the time," Anakin told his son, as he walked towards the staircase.

"There's more?"

Luke and Anakin were now outside of Theed, in the countryside. They could see a nearby group of shaaks- large mammals with tiny legs- grazing in the grass.

"Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance," Anakin explained. "As a Jedi, you must understand this balance, between life and the Force. You must respect all creatures- from the powerful nuna, to the grazing shaak."

"But Dad, don't we _eat_ the shaak?" Luke asked.

Anakin sighed. "Yes, Luke, but let me explain- when we die, we become one with the Force. The Force helps the grasses grow, and the shaak eat the grass. And so, we are all connected in the great Circle of the Force."

* * *

**A/N: See the end of the chapter to how I came up with the "circle of life" alternative. It wasn't exactly my idea…**

* * *

"Good morning, Master Anakin!" a voice called out. Anakin and Luke turned around to see C-3PO walking towards them. 

"Good morning, 3PO," the king greeted the droid.

"I'm checking in with the morning report,"

"Fire away,"

"Well, the faumbaas aren't taking orders well, but you know how well _they_ listen…"

Luke quickly got bored with C-3PO's rambling. He spotted a butterfly floating nearby, and tried to pull it towards him with his Force powers. It didn't work out too well, and the boy only accomplished falling over backwards onto his father.

Anakin looked down at his son and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Force pulling," Luke replied.

"Let an old pro show you how it's done…" Anakin whispered. He then said, "3PO? Could you turn around?"

"Of course, sire." C-3PO replied, and turned his back.

Anakin and Luke crouched down low to the ground. "Stay low to the ground," the king told his son.

"What's going on?" C-3PO asked.

"A Force-using lesson," Anakin simply replied.

"Oh, all right… it's just- FORCE USING?" C-3PO shouted. "Master Anakin, you can't be serious…"

Anakin motioned C-3PO to turn back around, and he obeyed, muttering, "This is so _humiliating_…"

"Don't make a sound…" the king whispered to Luke.

"What are you telling him?" C-3PO asked, and turned around. He didn't see the king or the prince anywhere. "Master Anakin? Master Luke?"

Suddenly, an invisible force pushed the droid backwards, and onto the ground. He looked up to see Anakin give Luke a high five.

At that moment, a small droid, looking like a tiny metal box popped up from the ground. "C-3PO. News from the underground," it announced in a monotone.

C-3PO listened to the droid and stood up at once. "Sire! Gungans! Outside of Theed!"

"3PO, take Luke home," Anakin ordered.

"Dad, can't I come?" Luke whined.

"No, son," Anakin said, before running away.

"He never lets me do anything…" Luke complained.

"Oh, now young Master, one day _you_ will be the Jedi King," C-3PO assured him. "Then you can chase those slimy primitive amphibians from morning till dusk."

**If you were wondering, I got the "Circle of the Force" idea from a rumor heard on a year before Episode 3 came out, and… this was said to be the title. I'm not kidding. Thankfully, it was only a rumor…**


End file.
